Secrets Held Within
by ficklepickle7
Summary: Perry and Pansy are back with their most epic adventure yet! Sequel to Humans?. ON HIATUS; SEE NEW CHAPTER PLEASE
1. Chapter 1: Idiot Named Peter The Panda

**Author's Note: ****Hey, guys! I'm back! :D I know the title is kinda corny, but this'll be an epic story! You'll understand it in a chapter or two. I'm combining the next few ideas I had into one, so there'll be way more chances to review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed ****_Humans?_**** ! **

**Full summary: Perry and Pansy are back with their most epic adventure yet! With what starts with Perry getting amnesia, Pansy finds out something about her husband that changes everything. Soon after, she finds out the shocking discovery that a child is on the way! And to top it all off, Pablo, her long-lost brother, along with Pansy, Perry, Pinky, Peter, Patricia, Catherine the Cat, Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, and Carl get lost in the forest, thanks to one of Doof's -inators. But Pablo isn't exactly... happy about the pregnancy. Perry finds out that Pablo is, er, more than a little overprotective of his baby sister. Especially after Pansy's abusive first-boyfriend several years before. Will Pablo ever accept Perry, even after he saved the group from a grizzly bear? What will Phineas and Ferb do to help get their pet's back home? What will the new arrival's name be? What does Perry's subconscious look like? Will you ever know the answers to these questions?**

**The answer is; Yes. Yes you will. XD Just stick with this crazy story and everything'll be revealed. :)**

**Since THAT'S done...**

**The beginning of this isn't the absolute best, but oh well. XD Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own anything from the TV show _Phineas and Ferb. _Everything and everyone else belongs to me.**

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

"Peter." I sighed in annoyance. "Stop playing with the -inators! Some of them could actually do a fair amount of damage!"

"Sorry..." Peter climbed down from the pickle-slice-inator.

"Thanks." I kept walking through the hallway of -inators. "We have strict orders to find the amnesia-inator and bring it straight to Monogram. So stop fooling around."

"Fine..." He muttered.

"Perry!" Pinky exclaimed. "I think I found it!"

"Good." I ran over. "Now we have to mov- Peter!" The panda was aiming the -inator randomly around the room.

"Peter." Pinky sighed. "Stop it. You're going to do something you'll regret..."

"I'm being careful!" He rolled his eyes. "Have some faith in me!"

Pansy crossed her arms. "That would be a gigantic mistake. No offense."

Peter glared at her and stuck his tongue out.

"Come on." I sighed. "Let's take it back already, okay?"

"Just a minute." Peter tried to turn it back to how it was when we found it and accidentally sent a beam in my direction. I felt myself falling into unconsciousness, and the last thing I heard was a gigantic BOOM!

* * *

"...think he's waking..."

"...very disappointed in you, Agent P. Our best agent won't remember..."

_Agent?_ I thought to myself. _Like a real estate agent?_

"...you hear me? Are you okay?"

I lazily opened an eye. I was in a hospital room. A brown female platypus with a small pink flower on her head was right beside me. I had to admit, she looked really good...

"Perry!" She breathed in relief and kissed me right on the beak.

"What the..." I shot up, blushing like crazy. "Wh- who the heck are you?"

She stared at me. "You don't remember?"

"Agent P!" A tall man with a white mustache and an olive green jacket and pants exclaimed loudly, making my head hurt even more. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"I..." I closed my eyes and focused. I tried to think of any past memories. "Nothing! Now, uh... Who exactly am I?"

Everyone in the room stared at me. There was the big man who called me "Agent P", a boy with curly red hair and purple glasses, the girl platypus who kissed me out of the blue, a tan chihuahua with a fedora, and a panda bear with a lighter brown fedora. I didn't recognize any of them.

"Well..." The brown platypus sounded shaken up. "You're a secret agent..."

"A secret agent?" I grinned. "Awesome!" I felt the top of my head and took off a fedora. "I'm guessing that all secret agents have a fedora like this... So the chihuahua and panda must be secret agents, too!"

"...Yes..." The girl platypus stared at me more. "I'm one, too. I just don't usually wear the fedora..."

"Tell me more about me..."

"Well... your name is Perry..." She looked at me more. She was really making me uncomfortable.

"Perry...?" I said in distaste and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a girl's name?" The panda snickered, earning a shove from the chihuahua.

The girl platypus looked like she wanted to laugh. "It can be either gender, I think..."

"Okay..." I blushed. "Well... You seem close to me... Are we dating or something?"

"Uh..." She blushed, too. "Sort of..." She shyly showed me a teal ring on her hand.

"Wait... we're... married?" I blushed even more and put a hand on my forehead. "Jeez... Why can't I remember that?"

"You were shot with the amnesia-inator..." The chihuahua scowled. "Because of an idiot named Peter the panda."

"What the heck is an amnesia-inator?" I groaned and put a paw in my forehead. "I'm so confused..."

"So you don't know who any of us are?" The brown platypus frowned.

"No..." I sighed. "It's pretty embarrassing that I don't even know my wife's name..."

She swallowed. "I'm Pansy..."

"Oh..." I still didn't remember anything. "Uh... Nice name..."

The brown platypus named Pansy smiled sadly. "Thanks, I guess..."

The man with the mustache interrupted. "We have to get Doofenshmirtz to rebuild the amnesia-inator, since it self-destructed... Why don't you two go and ask him? Maybe it'll bring back Agent P's memory."

_Who the heck is Doofenshmirtz?_ I thought to myself.

"Sure." Pansy looked relieved. "Come on."

"Okay..." I climbed out of the hospital bed and followed her out.

* * *

**_Pansy's POV_**

Right, so Perry was shot by the amnesia-inator and didn't even remember my name. Not the best morning in my life.

"Whoa, is this my secret agent hideout?" He looked around his lair in awe.

"Yeah..." I sighed and walked over to his hover car.

"You're incredibly pretty..."

I blushed. "Thanks..."

"I really wish I could remember you..."

"Me too." I turned back to the hover car and thought to myself, _this is just like starting over! Why did Peter have to mess with the stupid amnesia-inator?_

Soon, we arrived at DEI. Perry was really curious about who Doofenshmirtz was. I desperately hoped his memory would come back when we saw his nemesis.

"Doof?" I called out once we landed in his apartment.

"Coming!" His muffled voice came from another room. Then he walked in to greet us. "Hey guys! Are you here to see my latest -inator?"

"Oddly, no. Perry... has amnesia..."

"Perry the platypus?" Doof stared at him. "You don't remember me?"

Perry looked at him for a few seconds. "No... Are you the guy named Doofenshmirtz?"

Doof frowned. "It is amnesia, isn't it..."

"We were wondering if you could re-build your amnesia-inator and add a reverse switch..."

"Amnesia-inator? I think I'd remember building something like that..."

I rolled my eyes. "Can you just build one?"

"I'd need a blueprint... My guess is that if it isn't the exact same as before, it won't help it at all. That's how -inators work."

"Really?" I sighed. "Great. We can check with Phineas and Ferb next, I guess..."

"Phineas and Ferb..." Perry thought again. "I feel like I should know who they are..."

"Jeez, it is bad!" Doof stared at Perry.

"Yeah..." I sighed again and walked back to the hover car. "Let's go, Perry."

"Um... Okay..." He followed me into the hover car.

"Can I help?" Doof asked. "Please, please, please, please, pleasey-weasey-"

"Ugh, fine..." I rolled my eyes. "You could probably help Phineas and Ferb somehow. Climb in." He grinned and got in the back of it.

* * *

"Phineas, Ferb!" I called as we went into the backyard. Their friends and them were sitting under the tree.

"Hi!" Phineas smiled. "Wait... Why is your nemesis here?"

"Whoa!" Perry chuckled at him. "You must have a hard time putting on your shirt in the morning! And why does that other kid have green hair?"

Ferb blinked and Phineas blushed a little. "Uh... Is he okay?" Phineas asked me uncomfortably.

"No... He was shot by the amnesia-inator, and now he can't remember anything." I explained.

"I see..." Phineas frowned at him. "How can he get his memory back?"

"We don't know. That's why we came here!"

"Well..." Phineas rubbed his chin. "We could rebuild the machine we used to go into Candace's head... Then we could try to find the memories he lost and hopefully get them back..."

"Is it dangerous?" Perry asked suspiciously. "And aren't you kids a little young to build stuff like that?"

"Man..." Phineas sighed. "It is bad..."

I nodded solemnly. "I know."

"Let's start building right away!" Phineas stood and took out his toolbox.

"Ferb… I know what we're going to do today!"


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Subconcious

**Author's Note:****Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I'll post the third one tonight, too. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Still Pansy's POV_**

"Finished!" Phineas grinned.

"You boys..." I laughed. "Always solving our problems in less than 15 minutes."

Phineas took Perry's hand and led him to a beach chair. "Just lay here and we'll put these cords on your head so we can go into your subconscious. Don't worry, it won't hurt. You'll be asleep the whole time."

Perry anxiously sat down. "And you're sure this is safe?"

"Absolutely." Phineas rubbed his back. "You'll be fine, and with any luck, back to normal. Okay?"

"Okay." Perry let Phineas attach the wires. "Wait, who here is going into my head?"

"Probably me, Ferb, Pansy, and the evil pharmacist." Phineas said and glared at Doof. "Do you promise not to do anything evil in Perry's head?"

"Oh, fine..." Doof rolled his eyes. "And I'm not an evil _pharmacist_, I'm an evil _scientist_!"

"Sorry." Phineas said sarcastically and turned to the rest of the group. "Anyway, is everyone ready for their wires?"

"Yep." I took a deep breath and let Phineas attach the weird cords to my head.

"Isabella, you, Baljeet and Buford can stay here to monitor the machine. It certainly won't be Irving again..."

"Sure, Phineas!" Isabella sat in the chair at the machine and put on a headset.

"Here, Perry." Phineas handed him a pill and a glass of water. "This'll keep you asleep during the whole thing, okay?"

Perry took a shaky breath and swallowed the pill. Almost immediately, he went to sleep on the chair.

"Is everyone ready?" Isabella asked, and we all responded with "_yes"_es. "Okay, count backwards from four."

"Three, two, one..."

* * *

I opened my eyes. Phineas, Ferb, Doof and I were in a weird open space. The sky was all teal. So was the ground.

"Whoa..." I breathed. "Perry's head..."

"Mind-mistress to Deep-Divers!" Isabella's voice rang out from Phineas' headset. "Are you guys in?"

"Yep!" Phineas replied. "We'll tell you when we're ready to come out. Copy that."

"Why, hello!" Perry's voice said from behind us. We whipped around to see Perry with black nerdy glasses, three orange-green freckles on each of his cheeks and a calculator. No fedora.

"Wait, who is this platypus?" Doof looked confused. "It looks like Stephen with glasses and freckles!"

I shushed him. "Perry? You wear glasses?"

"Oh, heavens, no!" He chuckled. "They just make me look intelligent. I am referred to as the perspicacious part of Perry." He punched a few things in the calculator.

"Cool..." Phineas sounded a little worried. "This didn't happen when we were in Candace's head..."

"All subconsies are dissimilar." He replied and typed some more into the calculator.

"Ugh, ignore Mr. Smarty-Perry over there." Another voice scoffed. "Always on his stupid calculator..." We turned towards another version of Perry. This time he had a red, green and yellow jester hat with little bells that made little jingling noises.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Humor!" He grinned. "I tell all the stupid jokes."

"Which aren't funny at all..." Another Perry with sunglasses on his head and a leather jacket rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "I'm the Bad Boy around here, babe."

I giggled, almost to myself. "I didn't know that Perry has a bad side..."

"I'm sadly just a tiny part of him." He sighed dejectedly. "Intelligence over there is always telling me not to make Perry do anything, you know, bad."

"That makes more sense." I chuckled.

Another Perry walked up crying. "You're so beautiful..."

"Aw!" I blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks!"

Bad Boy Perry rolled his eyes. "Emotions is always crying about _something_..."

"Hey!" Phineas raised his voice to get all of the Perry's attentions. "We need some help! We're trying to find Perry's lost memories."

Intelligence thought. "Memories... Those are all the way across the brain!" He pulled out a big paper map and looked at it. "It would take a while, but we can get you there."

"Why are you even helping _her_?" Another Perry that looked a darker shade of teal than the rest snapped and pointed at me. "She dumped us over a handful of stupid flowers!"

"Do yourself a favor and ignore Irritability." Intelligence told me. "He's always holding grudges and snapping at people."

"Where's Perry the secret agent?" Phineas asked.

"Guarding the HQ." Intelligence replied. "He has no time for fun. Always working. We'll have to go there to get to the Vault of Memories." He traced his finger on the map where we had to go. "We have to pass Phineas and Ferb's place, too."

"You mean Ferb and I are here, too?"

"Yes, working on stuff in the Backyard." Intelligence smiled. "They're the engineers and construction workers around here. They find a way to fix everything! Really a big help."

"Great!" Phineas exclaimed. "I want to meet me!"

"You will." Nerdy Perry chuckled. "Come on, we should get going. There's a ski lift that goes right to Phineas and Ferb." He started walking on an orange path. "This way!" We followed him to a white ski lift that went across fields and hills of pink and purple pansies.

"Whoa!" I grinned. "That's a lot of flowers..."

Intelligence climbed in a chair. "Come on! It's a great view!" I sat beside him, and all of the Perry's followed behind us. Phineas, Ferb, and Doof got in last.

"I have no clue who all these platypuses are..." I heard Doof say. "But they sound just like Perry the Platypus..."

Phineas sighed. "They are Perry."

"No, they couldn't be! They don't have hats!"

I rolled my eyes at my nemesis' obliviousness and lowered my gaze to the view below. The ski lift dropped us off at a house that looked a lot like Phineas and Ferb's house.

"Cool!" Phineas exclaimed and lead the way to the backyard. Under the tree, an older-looking version of Phineas was working on a little trinket.

"Hey, Phineas!" Intelligence greeted. "How's it going?"

"Intelligence!" Older Phineas grinned and put down the small machine he was holding. He was wearing the same white and orange striped shirt as usual, with navy blue shorts. "What brings you here?"

"Just passing through. We're retrieving lost memories."

"Lost memories, huh?" Older Phineas frowned. "Positive or negative?"

Intelligence looked at me. "Did Perry remember anything at all?"

"He didn't seem to..." I replied and wondered what '_positive_' and '_negative_' meant.

"Both, then." He looked at Phineas again.

"Hm." Phineas lowered his head sympathetically. "Good luck."

"Thanks. We might need it." Intelligence sighed. "Where's Ferb?"

"Inside fixing the pipes." Phineas replied. "They burst again. But this time he's fixing them with invincible metal."

"Awesome!" Our Phineas grinned. "Ferb, make a note of that. _Invincible metal_."

Ferb took out a small notebook and wrote something down.

"Well, we should probably get going." Intelligence said. "See you later, Phin!"

"Bye, older version of me in my pet-platypus-who's-also-a-secret-agent's head!" Younger Phineas waved.

"Bye!" Older Phineas waved back and continued working.

Soon, we came upon what looked like a little town. A few other versions of Perry were walking around.

"We're just the main parts of Perry." Intelligence explained. "These are some of the minor sides."

And then I saw me. Only it wasn't me! It was me as some sort of super model! Tall, a great figure, perfect mascara and a beautiful light pink dress that showed just enough. Dare I say, I was jealous!

All the Perry's grinned stupidly at her. "Hey, Pansy!" They all said simultaneously.

Better-looking me smiled all-knowingly at them and hugged them each in turn. Then she strutted away without saying anything.

"Dang... She's a knockout!" Bad Boy Perry looked love-struck.

Intelligence seemed to notice my jealously. "We're only attracted to other parts of the imagination. You're ours, and not ours at the same time. All of the sides of Perry together is who you love."

"That makes sense... kind of..."

"Yes, it does sound pretty perplexing." He agreed. "But the truth often confuses you."

"True." I giggled and we kept walking. I was pretty flattered that Perry thought of me as some skinny model. I decided to bring that up to him after we found his memories.

We walked up to a teal and white building with a tall, chain link fence around the perimeter.

"Headquarters." Intelligence took the lead. "Come on."

When we went in, Perry with a fedora was sitting at a teal desk.

"State your name and business." He sounded fierce but polite.

"Ooh, see? This is Perry the Platypus!" Doof told Phineas. Secret Agent Perry ignored him.

Intelligence stepped forward. "Intelligence. We need to unlock Perry's memories as quickly as we can."

"Positive or negative?"

Intelligence frowned. "Both, if possible."

"Negative memories... Dangerous but do-able. I'll have to unlock the door." Agent P. stood up and walked to a brown door. It opened on its own. "Come along, then. I'll call in Monogram to watch the entrance."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** ... So... What do you think about Intelligence? XD The concept I'm using is a little strange, but I think it fits. Look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Positive And The Negative

**Author's Note:**** Sooo I'm back with the third chapter! :D Sorry about posting it all so quickly... I already had it written and everything. Enjoy the rest of Perry's subconscious!**

**By the way, just wanted to say that Intelligence is the main part of Perry. He's responsible, kind, cheerful, and smart, as his name implies. I realized now that I have more negative sides than positive sides... XD I could have split him into several, but his traits kind of fell under the same category... Just wanted to say that! Onto the story!**

* * *

We walked down a teal hallway to an intersection. One way was bright and happy looking. The other was dark, and the sound of wind howling echoed from within it.

We went down the black one first. It felt chilly as we walked into the darkness.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Intelligence. "Why is it so dark and cold in here?"

Intelligence's brown eyes darkened. "The past is not always sunshine and rainbows, Miss Pansy."

I thought about everything I knew about Perry, _Nothing points to a hard time in his life... Then again, he doesn't know about my old life... _I shivered at the thought of what it was like before I met Perry.

We approached a metal vault with a big keyhole in the middle. "Here we are." Agent P. muttered. He took out a large grey key and unlocked the door. Dark grey smoke drifted out from the cracks. Frightening sounds echoed from inside, like loud thumps and little clicks that sounded similar to a gun being loaded. Emotional Perry started crying, and Humor gave him a hug.

"Intelligence, come with me." Secret Agent Perry stepped into the vault. "The rest of you, stay here. Curiosity is dangerous. Sometimes even more so than evil." He stared at me coldly and disappeared into the smoke. Intelligence took a deep breath and followed the Agent.

"What the heck happened to Perry?" I asked the rest of the Perry's. They met each other's eyes nervously, indicating that it was a sore subject. Emotions sniffed and wiped a tear.

"Yeah..." Phineas said quietly. "He hasn't ever said anything about-"

"Agent's right." Bad Boy interrupted. "Curiosity _is_ dangerous..."

"There's a reason that no one in your world knows..." Humor piped in. "A very good reason that you shouldn't argue about..." Everyone fell silent.

* * *

**_Intelligence's POV_**

I stepped into the dark fog with Agent. The cold tension in the air made me shiver.

"Come on; the faster we do this, the better." Agent grunted and continued forward. I quickly went after him. I wasn't eager to be left behind in the darkness.

Soon, we approached a dark silver cage. I could hear the bone-chilling noises coming from inside. It was too dark to make out much, but the ever-familiar moving rectangles whooshed by all-the-same, creating a breeze strong enough to blow off my glasses. I barely caught them before they fell onto the squishy dirt under our feet.

Agent whipped out a key and put it into the lock. A soft _click _let us know that the cage had been unlocked. The door swung open, and the rectangles flew out, surrounding us. I forced myself not to look directly at the moving pictures inside. One look and any of us Perry's would break down. The only thing I knew for sure; negative memories were absolutely _horrifying._

"Let's leave." Agent grabbed my hand and started running back to the door we entered. I didn't argue.

* * *

**_Pansy's POV_**

After a few minutes, Agent and Intelligence emerged from the black fog. They both looked shaken up. Even the Agent, who seemed so fearless when we first saw him.

"Negative unlocked." He shuddered and locked the door back up. "Let's get to the positive." We rushed away from the frightening metal door.

We went down the sunny hallway next. It was very jolly, with bubbles floating around and the smell of flowers and other sweet scents drifting through. That door at the end was bright white, and sunshine shone out when it was opened.

"We can all go in this one." Agent smiled as he went in. I followed right behind with Intelligence. The grass was bright green and the sky was blue. Birds chirped, and the sun made it warm. Fluffy white clouds drifted across the sky.

We walked to a big golden cage. Little rectangles floated around inside with moving pictures in them.

"Whoa!" Phineas gaped at the pictures. "Look how many there are!"

I smiled as I recognized Phineas and Ferb in a lot of the rectangles. I was in a good number, too.

Agent got out a gold key and unlocked the giant padlock on the cage. The moving pictures flew out, gathering in the grass and sky. They spun around in happy little circles.

"Cool!" I grinned at the amazing videos floating around. A few of them came over to me and flew quickly around me, ruffling my fur and making me giggle.

"I love positive memories..." Intelligence smiled.

"Don't we all?" Jester grinned and tried to grab one. "They don't like to be held, though."

Doof grabbed one by the corner, causing it to flap around wildly. "Look, it's the day Perry the platypus and I met!"

"And there's when Ferb and I first got him!" Phineas pointed at one in the sky.

"There are a lot of great memories here!" I sighed and took Intelligence's hand. "I hope Perry's back to normal when we get back..."

"Oh, he will be." Intelligence squeezed my hand. "Make sure to come back to visit us soon!"

"Okay!" I laughed. "I don't know if Perry'll be thrilled about me going inside his head again, but I'll try!"

"Great!" He laughed. "See you later, okay?"

"Okay!" I smiled.

All of the sudden, an earsplitting roar shook the ground.

"Oh, no!" Intelligence gasped. "The Id!"

Agent rushed to the door we came through and pulled a lever. Alarms blared and red lights flashed, making the happy place seem not quite as happy.

"Sorry…" Intelligence shot me an apologetic smile. "You guys better go so we can deal with that stupid Id."

The Id roared again, and yells could be heard from outside the HQ.

"Phineas, we should go…" I said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess." Phineas turned on his headset. "Isabella, we're ready to come back out! Would you do the honors?"

"Sure, Phineas!" She giggled. "Close your eyes and count backwards from four again!"

"Three, two, one..."

* * *

I opened my eyes. We were back in the backyard, and out of Perry's head. He was still asleep in the beach chair.

"Is he back to normal?" I asked Phineas as quietly as I could.

"He should be..." Phineas whispered back. I slowly approached Perry and took off the wires. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked sleepily.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked desperately.

"Peter was an idiot." Perry growled drowsily. "He shot me with the amnesia-inator! Then everything turned black... And I woke up here! What happened?"

I immediately started laughing. "You thought your name was a girl's name!"

"What?" He sat up and stared at me.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You woke up and you didn't remember anything. So we went into your head to unlock your memories."

"Wait!" He stared at me with wide eyes. "You went into my head?"

"Yeah... Phineas, Ferb, Doof and I..." I frowned. "Why do you look so worried?" I could tell he was deep in thought.

"I... What did you find when you went to get back my memories?"

"It was really weird... Intelligence and everyone else kept calling the memories _positive_ and _negative_... Secret Agent you wouldn't let us see the negative memories. It was really dark and cold... What were they, anyway?"

He avoided my question. "Intelligence?"

"Oh yeah, you have a bunch of different sides in your head. There was Intelligence, the Bad Boy side I never knew you had, Emotions, Humor, Irritability, Secret Agent you... It was really cool! But you avoided my question."

"What do you mean?" He grinned nervously. "I didn't avoid...your question..." He looked at the ground. He was hiding something. Something big. But I decided to drop it for the time being. "Anyway... You did all that just for _me_?" He took my hand.

I smiled. "Yeah..."

"Thanks." He smiled back. "It must have been hard to deal with me all clueless and stuff."

"It was." I giggled. "You didn't know who I was or anything. You did say I was pretty, though..."

"Clueless me was right, then."

"Oh, yeah, apparently I'm some supermodel in your mind." I laughed. "It was really funny. All the parts of you just gaped at her..."

He grinned stupidly. "Maybe you are a model to me." I giggled and kissed him.

Perry was back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** So... how'd you like it? I know it's different than the Phineas and Ferb episode... I think it's a cool idea, but whatevs. You may not. XD I'll start writing the next chapter, pronto. Until then, my friends. :) R&R pwease!**


	4. Chapter 4: Son Of A Butcher

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Heeeeey guys! :D Sorry about taking a few weeks... I'm surprisingly not that inspired... yet. XDD My favorite part of this unusually long story (long for me, at least) is yet to come! And I don't want to start writing THAT until I get to that point in time, you know? And today was my first day of school (woohoo...), so now that I have school 5 days a week, don't expect the next chapter for at least a few weeks. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is less that 1,000 words. XDD I was at a good place to stop, but I assure you that next chapter will be way longer. **

**ALSO, most the credit for Perry's gigantic secret goes to the wonderful Jet Engine! (You'll understand what I mean after you read the chapter XD) So thanks a lot for letting me use this! And to the readers, if you haven't read ****_Calling Agent P_****, ****_Calling Back Agent P_****, or ****_Killing Is A Last Resort_****, I highly recommend them! Truly amazing stories if your looking for a good PnF fanfic!**

**I also want to mention Harmony Valenka Smith for giving me the idea for the main part of this chapter! :D If you're looking for another good read, her ****_The Agents _****series is great, too! Make sure to check that out if you haven't already!**

**On to the story! :D**

* * *

"Fetch, Perry!" Phineas said enthusiastically and threw the red squeak toy down the hall. Perry scrambled after it on all fours, picked it up with his beak and shook it around wildly.

"PERRY!" Candace groaned. "Do you HAVE to act like a stupid mindless platypus? You're getting drool on me!"

Perry grinned and dropped the toy on her lap.

"EWWW! PHINEAS!" She threw the slimy teddy bear onto the ground in disgust.

"Come on, Candace! He's just having a little fun!" Phineas had on his usual cheerful smile.

"He's a freaking SECRET AGENT! Isn't this BEYOND HIM?"

"Candace, stop insulting Mr. Squeaks." Perry looked up from chewing on the red teddy bear. "You're hurting his feelings."

Candace rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs.

"Well then." Perry resumed squeaking the toy. For some reason, losing his memory made him feel like he never got to be a real pet. So here he was, chewing on a dog toy. He also never got the chance to lose his baby teeth, like baby platypuses do by chewing on bark and other things from nature. Actually, none of the platypi that had been trained at the OWCA lost their teeth. They were trained out of chewing up everything.

Ferb stole the toy from Perry and threw it. The teal platypus raced after it and caught it in mid-air.

"He sure loves that thing." Phineas chuckled at his pet. "I remember when we used to play with him like this! You know, before we found out that he's a secret agent."

Perry proudly carried Mr. Squeaks over, plopped down on the floor and gnawed on its head.

I sighed to myself and sat back against the couch cushion. The whole ordeal with Perry's past from yesterday really worried me. I knew he didn't want to talk about it, but I wanted to help him somehow. I just didn't know how.

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

I woke up from my nightmare with a start, hot tears running down my face.

The same nightmare that had bothered me since, well, since my mother was murdered by a serial killer.

Who was also my father.

Shocker, right?

That's the brunt of the gigantic secret I've been keeping for so long. Perry Flynn-Fletcher, son of the most dangerous murderer in Australia. If anyone knew... Well, let's say that no one would trust me again, end of story. My current life? Gone without a trace. Everyone I know and love would hate me. That's how much is riding on this one little secret that would be revealed by any type of test with my DNA.

Anyway...

I woke up from the horrible moment that my brain just wouldn't let me forget.

Phineas, Ferb, and Pansy weren't awake to see me in such a state, luckily. I decided to scurry on into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face.

Big mistake...

I jumped up onto the bathroom counter, still half asleep. But when I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection... My father's face smirked back at me. I yelped and slipped right off the counter.

Shaking with fright, I decided to climb back up.

_It's all in my head..._ I told myself. _I saw __myself__in the mirror, not my crazy lunatic father!_

I stared at my reflection. My father stared back. He had a lightish-pink scar under his right eye, but it was barely visible since his eye wasn't at all damaged. He wore a grey baseball cap backwards on his head, a tan-brown shirt with all of the collar buttons unbuttoned, and a black leather jacket over it. If I didn't know him at all, I'd say he looked like some sort of obnoxious gangster, but I knew for a fact that he worked alone when he murdered.

In other words, he looked the same from when I last saw him, more than 5 years before.

"So, mate," He said, his obvious Australian accent echoing through the bathroom. "How've you been?"

I growled. "Get out of my head, _dad_." I had to spit the last word out.

"That's no way to talk to your old man!" He crossed his arms and grinned.

"It is if I HATE YOU!" I snarled.

He faked looking hurt. "But, why, dear son?"

I growled louder. "You murdered Mum!"

"Pshh." He rolled his eyes. "She was asking for it."

"Get out of my head, you no-good, lying, selfish b-"

"Son!" He tutted. "Don't use such filthy language!"

"I can say what I want!" I snapped. "I hate you! I hate you more than anything else in the world! Now, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He grinned evilly and pulled out a knife. "Care to repeat that, mate?"

I let out a very un-manly sounding whimper and turned to run out of the bathroom. Pansy was at the doorway, staring at me like I was crazy.

I quickly got over my shock. "...Have you been there the whole time? Did you see HIM?" I pointed at the mirror and saw... myself pointing at my finger.

"What the..." I muttered and waved my hands around. "He was... right here! In the mirror! Where'd he go?"

She frowned at me. "Perry, honey, you should go back to sleep. You've been having a one-sided conversation with your reflection."

"But..." I sighed tiredly. "Never mind. I must have sleep-walked here and imagined the whole thing." I yawned. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Perry... I heard what you said... About your dad..."

I froze and started to stutter. "I... I, uh..."

She squeezed my hand. "You can tell me tomorrow, kay?"

I reluctantly agreed. _If I can tell anyone, I can tell her_, I reassured myself as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/U: So... It wasn't what you were expecting, was it? XD I'm ****_kinda _****reluctant to hear how bad a chapter that was... But I'll still greatly appreciate any reviews I get! The next chapter will be much better, I promise. I already have an idea for it, and maybe I'll start the real action! XD Thanks so much for reading! See ya next time! Or rather, type to you... Meh. Bye!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**Author's Note: Hi, guys. I know this isn't what you were expecting, but let me explain.**

**I'm not allowed to be on or deviantart anymore. At least until I'm 18.**

**My parents found about about some personal stuff I've been sharing, and they don't want anything mad to happen to me. You know the internet these days.**

**I'll be putting this story on hiatus. I WILL keep writing it and even write more sequels once its finished, but I won't be posting it for a while.**

**I will not be PMing anyone anymore, nor replying to comments or anything. I will be reading some fanfics I'm interested in, however. I just won't comment on them. So to all of you that I PMed with a lot, I'm sorry, but I can't keep doing it. I will not reply to anything. I will not even be logged in for the whole time. Again, I'm sorry.**

**I'd like to mention animaldoctor, agentz123, Harmony Valenka Smith, HeinzDoofenshmirtz, JeanaStar, Jet Engine, and PFTones3482 (in alphabetical order, so no order based on who is best). You guys have been great friends to me. Thank you for helping me with my stories and just being there. I really appreciate it, and I hope to get back in touch when I come back on.**

**If you want to see my latest journal on deviantart for more info, please look me up on there. It explains a little better.**

**Thank you to all of you for reading. I hope to hear from you once more in a few long years.**

**Farwell, readers, and thanks again.**

**Ficklepickle7**


End file.
